


Salt and Pepper Robert Downey Jr as Iron Man/Tony Stark - Gishwhes Item 44

by karadin



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: GISHWHES, Gen, Gishwhes 2015, Iron Man - Freeform, Item 44, Marvel - Freeform, Salt and Pepper, Team Hunters and Halos, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Salt and Pepper Robert Downey Jr as Iron Man/Tony Stark - Gishwhes Item 44

Robert Downey Jr / Ironman portrait entirely out of salt and pepper  


check out my tumblr, please do not repost art, thanks!

<http://karadin.tumblr.com/>


End file.
